


nightmares again

by bokuhika



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Tried, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Incest, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Not Beta Read, Pet Names, Rickorty, THIS IS MY FIRST SERIOUS FIC, a lot of fluff, and first fic posted somewhere big, gonna make a second chapter thats an alt ending/continuation, ill update tags then, implied/referenced mr. jellybean, moti is sad n tired :(, oh my god so many pet names, only explicitly in ch2, rick feels bad he wasnt there for morty, rick is kinda ooc, rick n moti already have an established relationship in this, rick sanchez loves his grandson, rickmorty, theyre probably a little ooc, will have NSFW later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 15:59:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12560992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokuhika/pseuds/bokuhika
Summary: its 3:09 AM and rick is interrupted by a knock on his door. he opens it only to find morty, clearly upset due to another nightmare. rick reluctantly takes him in and comforts him helping him fall asleep. shortly after morty falls asleep, he has a wet dream, and guess whos name he happens to be moaning? rick? what a lucky guess.(this is my first fic here pls forgive any formatting errors;;)made by request of a mutual on twitter!!





	nightmares again

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is my first serious fic, and my first fic ive posted somewhere big, so it might not be the best, but i had fun writing it. it wasnt beta read so uhh pls forgive any mistakes or formatting errors or sentences that dont make sense. if u notice a typo or a mistake pls point it out!  
> hope u enjoy :'>

“What- What the fuck do you- do you want?” Rick called from the corner of his room in response to a small timid knock on his door. The timestamp on the small clock sitting on his desk read 3:09 AM. He lifted himself from his seat at the small desk and slowly walked over to the door, unlocking it. Just outside the doorframe was a small, scared looking Morty. Rick could see a sheen of sweat on his forehead, his hair disheveled, hands trembling, eyes wide and teary. “R-Rick I- I had another one, another-another nightmare. I tried to sleep b-but it didn’t work, can I- can I sleep with you tonight, p-please Rick? I- I can’t be alone, Rick, I can’t, please,” he babbled, tears spilling over onto his cheeks. Rick sighed running his hand through his hair, debating the decision. Keep working on his current little invention, or help his grandson.

These nightmares were a recurring event, but Morty didn’t usually come to _Rick_ in the middle of the night for comfort. Usually they ended in a small scream from his room, or muffled crying that faded out, whether it was due to falling back asleep or the inability to. Thinking back to when he was younger, when nightmares were frequent for him too, he remembered how terrifying it was to be unable to distinguish his dreams from reality, no one to ground him, how he wished someone had been there for him when no one was.

“Rick?” Morty’s small voice pulled him out of his thoughts. “Sure- Sure b-buddy. Come on-come on in. I got you Mo- _urp-_ rty, Grandpa’s here,” the older man responded, kneeling down and pulling Morty into a hug. Rick could hear his small sniffles and short little breaths, he felt his small hands grab on tightly to his lab coat like it was the only thing keeping him from falling to his death, his tears slowly seeping into the shoulder of his coat. “Shhhh, Morty, baby, it’s okay, I’m here. Grandpa’s here now, I- _urrp_ -I got you… come here baby boy,” Rick cooed, standing with the boy in his arms. Morty wrapped his legs around his waist, still clinging to Rick like his life depended on it, and let him carry him to the small bed in the corner of the room. Rick gently laid Morty on the bed and pulled the thin sheets and blankets over him, momentarily sitting on the edge of the bed taking time to tuck him in, and giving him a kiss on his forehead, murmuring more reassurances to him. Rick turned and got off the bed and started walking back towards his desk, only to feel a tug on the back of his coat. He froze, eyes widening slightly.

“Rick… Please, don’t leave me,” a timid voice whimpered. The taller man slowly turned around to him. “M- Morty, baby, you-you know I- I’m bu- _URP_ -sy, I-I can’t- “ Rick quietly protested.

“Rick. Please…” he whispered.

Conflicted, Rick just stood there. Morty stared at him with wide and teary eyes. Rick sighed lightly. His shoulders sagged, and he ran a hand through his hair again letting exhaustion take over. “F- Fine Morty, just-just let me get rea- _urp_ -dy,” he grumbled. Sanchez walked across the room, putting things away reluctantly. He slid off his coat and draped it on a chair. Unbuckling his belt, he draped his pants over the same chair, as well as his shirt. He kicked off his shoes and peeled off his socks.

Once he was finished getting ready, the old man stretched. Morty could hear his joints crack, and saw his hipbones peeking out from under his thin tank top as he reached to the ceiling, and Morty felt like he wasn’t supposed to see this. Rick wasn’t even naked, hell, even if he was, Morty had seen that before, but this felt different. Intimate. He was vulnerable for once.

Rick walked back towards the bed and pulled back the covers. “Scoot- Scoot over Mort,” he mumbled as he sat down. Morty wiggled over to the far side of the bed making room for his grandpa. Rick lifted his legs onto the bed and pulled the sheets over his body, covering both him and the young boy. Morty pressed his back to the wall while the blue haired man shifted to get comfortable. Rick turned on his side, facing Morty, and looked over him. While the boy had visibly calmed down since when he first entered the room just a few minutes ago, he was still trembling, eyes still wide, the occasional tear, sniffle, or whimper coming from him. Still seeing the slight fear in Morty’s eyes, Rick gave in. He couldn’t stand seeing his Morty this scared, _his_ baby boy in this kind of distress.

“W- Well? Come- _uurp_ -come here Mort,” he said quietly. Morty looked up at him and scooted toward him desperately. Cuddling up to Rick, the brunette grabbed onto him. One leg hooked over Ricks, trying to get as close to him as possible, as close to that familiar comfort and safety. Grabbing Ricks tank top in his fists, clinging to him as if he couldn’t let go. He buried his face into Ricks chest, feeling the warmth of him, hearing his heartbeat, breathing in the comforting smell, the smell of _his_ Rick. Rick rested one arm under Morty’s head, and held his head closer to his chest, gently playing with and petting Morty’s warm brown curls and planting small, light kisses on his head. His other arm snaked over Morty’s hip, hugging him closer to the older man and slowly rubbing his back.

Morty finally let the tears fall. His small frame was wracked with silent sobs as he stuck on to Rick, still scrambling to get closer to him. Rick tried comforting him, whispering soothing things into his ear while petting his hair.

“Shh shh shhh Morty, you’re okay, I’m here now, Grandpa’s here. Listen to my voice, I’m here, Morty. You’re safe. Grandpa is gonna- is gonna make sure you’re safe. I won’t let anything happen to you baby boy, it’ll be okay. I won’t let anything happen to my Morty, I won’t let anything happen to you Momo, daddy’s here okay? Shh shh, try to calm down, darling, I got you. Just breathe,” he whispered.

“R- Rick, it happened again, he-he came back, I was back there again, he tried- he tried to do it again, I can’t take it Rick, I don’t want it to happen again, I- I- you weren’t- you weren’t there Rick- it keeps happening Rick, I can’t keep reliving this it’s- it’s t-too much Rick I- I can’t do it” Morty whimpered. Hearing these words broke Rick’s heart. He regretted not being there for Morty, not finding out sooner, not helping him. “Morty Morty Morty, shush, it’s okay now. It’s-it’s all over, he’s gone, he can’t- he can’t hurt you anymore. He’s gone and I- I won’t let him hurt you anymore.” He tried to console the boy. “I’m here for you now Morty, grandpa won’t leave you anymore, you’ll be okay, kitten.”

Morty slowly started calming down, focusing on the repetitive, soothing, feeling of Rick’s hand on his back and in his hair. He began to calm. Tears were still rolling down his cheeks, but he had stopped trembling, his voice going quiet, only small whimpers were heard every so often.

“That’s it, that’s my good boy, you’re alright now Morty, I- I got you. I’ll keep you safe, you can sleep. Go to sleep Mort, I’ll be here with you,” Rick murmured. Slowly, Morty melted into his touches, breathing now regular, tears stopping. Rick pulled Morty closer and the younger boy nuzzled into his neck. Worn out from lack of sleep and excessive crying, Morty began to get drowsy. Rick could tell he was fighting off sleep, so he kept rubbing his back and petting his curls, willing him to fall asleep.

Morty, now nearly asleep, snuggled up to Rick. Pulling Ricks legs closer with his own, and cuddling up to his chest one last time, he sleepily mumbled “I- I love you Rick.” A slight pink tint dusted Ricks cheeks and nose and he gazed down at the boy, peacefully sleeping in his arms with a content expression on his face. He felt a wave of affection and love for his grandson wash over him. Rick buried his face in his brown curls, _Rick_ taking comfort in _Morty’s_ smell for once.

“I love you too, Morty.”

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh i hope this was decent?? if you have any suggestions or comments please please comment them i love attention. 
> 
> rick is secretly a softie for morty lets be honest.  
> i dunno when ill write the next half but when i do its gonna be some good porn so watch out.  
> thank u for reading!!!  
> if u wanna get in touch my rickmoti sin twit is @ MlAMIMORTY (mlamimorty) !


End file.
